JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Hunted
by UncreativeWriter47
Summary: A fresh university graduate, Johanna Joli, receives a strange package in the mail one day, and her boring life is flipped upside down after a tragedy takes place in the her old home, and a hatred is formed.
1. Prologue

It had been a week now, since Johanna had finally finished her schooling days. She was excited to finally leave that place, the torture chamber known as 'university', but now that she had left, she found herself bored beyond belief. Sure, the first few days went by faster than a speeding car, with all the celebrating and hanging out with friends, but they've all gone to do more important things, like work, or further education, if that's even possible. It was not until one day, a bright and beautiful day, that Johanna's life would finally take a turn, and it all started with a ring of the doorbell.

she got up, and slowly went to the door, pulling it open sluggishly. Whoever was there had left a parcel for her. She took it to her red couch, and dropped it there, before going to the kitchen to grab a knife to slice it open.

upon her return, she took the parcel, and slumped onto the couch. She carefully felt around the package, looking for the perfect place to cut into it, whilst also trying to find out the contents. There seemed to be two items in there. A flat object, and a square. Finally deciding to cut into it, she sliced a small slit into the top of it and pulled out the contents. A smaller box, and a letter. She started with the small box, pulling it open, carefully peeling the tape away, and once there was an opening, she flipped it upside, giving no thought that it might be fragile.

"Ow! Shit!" She yelped, getting up and throwing the object.

she looked at her hand, there was a small cut from where the object landed in her palm, and it stung like hell. She ignored the bleeding and looked at the ground, where she threw the object. It was small, shiny, and triangular in shape, and upon closer inspection, it was coloured gold, with a sharp silver tip. It seemed like it was just a piece of an object however. Ignoring the object now, she looked at letter, thinking, "Let's hope this explains what that was.".

She picked up the letter, and read. It was an invitation to a house party, at her family's manor of all places. According to the invite, it was to happen in a few days time, but Johanna was growing tired of only exercising all day, and left early for the party, choosing to run there, as it was not too far way from her own home.

Johanna Joli had no idea that these events would change her future from a boring life, into a dangerous journey.


	2. Discovery Before the Party

It was dark out when she arrived, and the Moon was high in the sky. She pushed through through the large wooden doors, and was greeted by a great hall, with a signsign hanging from, a commemoration of Johanna's parents' anniversary. It had been a long time since she had come here, walked through those doors. As she walked through the hall, she could hear loud footsteps from above, something like a dogs.

She had a bad feeling about this, but couldn't seem to move her feet until she knew the source of the sound, and as if on cue, it fell onto the stairway. A hideous, wolf-like monster, with grey fur and sharp claws, like a classic werewolf.

Johanna knew that she had to get away, and quickly. Her legs moved as fast as they could, and for once she thanked herself for the rigorous training she did at gyms. It was fast, however, faster than any human could move. Johanna looked over her shoulder, and the beast had already caught up, despite the distance between them. The doors were close, and it was closer.

It leaped at her, jaw wide open. Johanna screamed in terror, and fell onto the ground, her eyes glued shut, anticipating the pain. She waited for a few seconds, before finally opening her eyes.

She was confused. A man in odd attire was holding it's jaw open, preventing it from biting.

The man was blue in colour, and their body was covered in arrows and watches.

"What kind of outfit is that!" Johanna thought, trying to take her mind off of the monster.

Finally, she realized that she was somewhat safe, and began running towards the door, she felt light as a feather, she was moving quicker than she ever had, even outrunning the lycanthrope.

Johanna reached for the doors, the cold air pushing against her, making her long hair flow behind her. She was outside first, and then came the strange man. Together, they closed the door, and held it closed. The lycanthrope was bashing against the door aggressively, making parts of it break, but it soon gave up, and left for someplace else.

"So, who are you?" Johanna asked the man, as she sat down.

No response.

"Not very talkative?" She asked, and got no response again.

She asked it a few more questions, but got only silence. She sighed in annoyance, before getting up and brushing the dirt off her hands. Then, her eyes grew wide in shock as she looked at her hands. The cut had completely healed, there wasn't even a sign it used to be there! She looked around, searching for the man, but he had disappeared. How strange.

"Time to get away from here." She said to herself.

It was at this time that another family was going to the manor. An older family, with the son being at the age of 26 and short, brown hair.

"Why do I have to go? Go tell those Jolis on your own!" He yelled.

The father gave the boy a glare that would shut him up for a while. They were scary despite their age and getting on their bad side would lead to trouble. He was born into a family of stand users, although the boy was the odd one out. His parents and siblings had long range or automatic types, but he had a powerful, close-range ability.

His mother said, "You know why you have to come, Alexander! It's because you're the oldest child. These old bones can't open those heavy doors anymore."

He rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Alex saw someone running down the street, not for long, but long enough to tell they weren't just out for a jog, and besides, who goes for a run at night?

He grew anxious, why were they running? Who were they? These questions swirled around in his head, as they arrived. They exited the car, and walked up to the door. Inside, the hall was empty, not a sound.

In a flash, as if Alex knew what was coming he, brought his stand out. Rocky Horror was a muscular stand, with a few rock-like protrusions on it's arms, and its chest were two picture frames. One had a boat, and one had a crashed boat.

"Rocky Horror!" He yelled, activating his ability.

he didn't have the time to stand around, he gave himself this opportunity to live, and the sailing boat on his stand proved it. Once that ship crashed, he wouldn't know what would come next.

"I'm sorry Mother, Father, but this was the only way. You're the sacrifices necessary for my survival!" He thought, closing the doors.

He walked away from the sealed doors, and the ships crashed. Everything went how he knew it would go. He was lucky to survive the attack, lucky to active his ability before he was injured as well.

But, what were those wolves? Was it one of the Joli's stand abilities? Why would they attack them?

"It doesn't matter what their reasons are. I will avenge them. No matter what they do, my Rocky Horror is invincible."


End file.
